Star Wars Untold Stories Chapter 1: The Beginning
by StarLegend
Summary: It is a time before The Republic, A time before the Empire and the First Order, A time when there was only the light and the dark And those who choose their own path
**Before we begin our story I would just like to say a few things. First off, this is my first Fanfiction so I am not 100% sure on how this system works and I am writing more for fun than anything else. Secondly, I don't in any way own the characters, setting, and plot of Star Wars, George Lucas and J.J. Abrams do. Most of the characters in this story are of my own creation but there are a few familiar characters in this story. So with all of that said, let's begin the story.**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Star Wars

The Beginning

It is a time before The Republic, A time before the Empire and the First Order, A time when there was only the light and the dark And those who choose their own path

As he lay in the rocks watching his pursuers, he cursed himself. He knew he should've traveled to Geonosis instead of Tatooine, there were just too many people who would give information for a bit of money on the desert planet. As the group of five approached his hiding spot, he could make out the Black flowing capes trimmed in red, and their hands resting on the handles of many lightsabers. He sighed in frustration as he realized what he had to do. These men would tear villages apart trying to find him, killing many innocent people and he couldn't have that. Besides, the Sith couldn't be trusted.

He waited until they were thirty feet away before stepping from the cover of the rocks and into the middle of the path. The group immediately stopped as a figure seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of them.

They had good reason to stop, for he was an impressive figure silhouetted by the two orange suns of Tatooine. He was very tall, at least six feet, and carried himself in a dignified way. His face was strong with defined cheekbones, and a dark brown, well-groomed beard. His hair was sloped in a way that it resembled a wave and the top of his hair was vivid red. His clothing was unique and marked him as a fighter. He wore brown leggings and a white shirt, but his cape was what first caught the attention of the group of Siths. It was very similar to the cloaks that the Jedi and Siths wore except instead of black, or brown like the Jedi, it was orange on his right side, and blue on his left side, with black trimming around the entire thing.

For a few seconds they stared at him unsure what to think of this appearance, then the leader of the group spoke.

"Who are you? Move or prepare to be forced to move! We don't have time to stop and chat!" His voice was scratchy and unclear, as if his throat had been squeezed by something. "We don't have time to pay a beggar!" This statement drew a chorus of laughs from his men behind him.

The man smiled in a dangerous way. "I'm not here to ask for money." He pulled up the sleeve of his cloak to reveal a brand in his arm. The brand of a phoenix.

Immediately the brand seemed to have an effect on his audience, and they reached automatically for their lightsabers.

"So," said the leader "you're a criminal huh? The one we've been sent for."

"Oh so they're calling me a criminal these days? You probably don't even know why they want me, do you?"

The leader hesitated, as a matter of fact he didn't. But he wasn't about to let this man know that. "If you don't come, they gave us permission to kill you." He said with an evil smile. As one, all of the group raised their lightsabers and the sound of the intensity of light slicing through air, made a hissing noise.

The man glanced at the blood red lightsabers without concern and replied "Good, I wasn't about to join them anyways." And the lightsaber he had up his sleeve was suddenly in his hand and the hiss of the active lightsaber was even louder than the Sith's.

The group stared at astonishment at the man in front of them because he didn't have a red, blue, or green lightsaber. In his hand he held an orange lightsaber, with a handle that had a unique button on the side of it.

The leader realized that he had just challenged one of the people his master was wanting to recruit to his cause. He knew he would be punished when he returned, and gulped nervously. Then stated to the man "We will make this quick!" and led his group forward in a charge.

The leader was the first one to reach the stranger, and the first to fall. He was thrown off his feet just as he was about to cut the man in half, and sent spinning into the rocks where his head hit a rock and everything went black.

The rest of the group was close behind him and saw that the man had flicked a finger and that it sent their leader flying head over heels. Now more cautious they approached the man. He watched as they slowly circled around him, then with a jab, so fast it was a blur, cut down one of the men. The other three immediately attacked, but they couldn't seem to hit him. Even with three well trained Siths he blocked all their attacks with ease. Then in a blinding move he jumped into the chest of one, cracking and splintering his ribs, used him as a springboard and flipped over the head of another, neatly removing his head in the process.

The final Sith looked around at his fallen comrades around him, and then at the man in front of him. He knew he was doomed but he couldn't fail his master so he attacked with all the ferocity he had. Then with a snap the man twisted on his foot to the side and slashed upwards, cutting the Sith's lightsaber in half. Pressing forwards he pushed the Sith against the rocks with the lightsaber at his throat.

"Who….are you!" The Sith managed to say.

"Reyman Solo" he replied softly, and ended it.

 **Well that is the first chapter to start off this story. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if I should continue writing this (I will anyways). And see if you can guess anything about the main character by his name ;)**

 **Until next time, StarLegend**


End file.
